


Eliza Tiana Barrett-Langston

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, Giving Birth, Heath is cute, M/M, Mpreg, Perfect Moments, Slash, Wade is colorful, hard birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Wade and E welcome baby Eliza.





	

Title: Eliza Tiana Barrett-Langston

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Wade/E, and Heath/Ezekiel

Characters: Wade Barrett, Big E Langston, Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, Eliza Tiana Barrett-Langston (OC), and Zeke Jackson (OC).

Summary: Wade and E welcome baby Eliza.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

Wade Barrett-Langston chanted as he tighten his grip on his husband's hand. Big E Langston simply smiled allowing the tigther squeeze leaning down to press a kiss to the sweaty head.

"Your never bloody fucking me again with that monster dick!" Wade shouted as a rather hard contraction hit.

"Brit!" Heath Jackson shouted as he covered his eight month year old son, Zeke in his arms. Zeke did a cute baby gurl sound before giggling. Ezekiel laughed as Wade held his other hand despite the tight grip.

"Fuck you Slater!" Wade shouted as the doctor order him to push.

"Your doing so good baby boy. Just one more push." E whispered. Wade whimpered as the drugs started to wear off, nodding at his husband's voice.

"Okay Wade. Give me one big push." The doctor ordered.

Wade grunted before pushing as hard as he could to get the bloody baby out. A exhausted scream filled the room followed by a loud scream.

"Wade. E. Say hello to you baby girl." The doctor whispered.

Walking around Ezekiel, he doctor placed a light brown skin baby on Wade's chest. Black curls decorating her head with a cute button nose. She stopped crying and opened her eyes revealing those light brown eyes. All traces of exhaustion from the birth disappeared as Wade held his daughter.

"She's so pretty brit." Heath whispered as he moved beside his husband Ezekiel with baby Zeke. Wade smiled at his best friend before turning towards E who was watching them with amazement.

"E." Wade whispered, he was still in slight shock.

"She's perfect just like her daddy." E whispered as he pressed another kiss to Wade's forehead and their princess. "What's her name gentlemen?" The doctor asked after a few minutes. Wade looked towards E, "Well idiot name our daughter."

"Eliza. Eliza Tiana Barrett-Langston." E told the doctor who nodded before writing the name down. Wade smiled as E cradled their baby girl in his big arms.

"Congrats E. Good job Wade." Ezekiel whispered as he watched baby Zeke stare at baby Eliza.


End file.
